Sebastian is a Traitor
by Animexxxholic
Summary: It had been a while since Raine had her last encounter with Claude Faustus, and since then she had found herself growing more and more fond of Sebastian, who refused to let Claude near her. What happens when Raine is being watched by Sebastian? After all...he knows of her feelings for him...and he feels the same.


This is a very old Lemon I made in 2012. It is with Sebastian and Raine (Raine is an OC I have created and I love her oh so much *-*)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS RAINE. **

**Rated M for Mature.**

Deception...  
Disgrace...  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face...

Raine sat on her lavender silken bed, writing another entry in her diary. Her diary contained many thing, but the only thing that was the main focus was her entries regarding Sebastian and Claude for she seemed to have an infatuation for them. But her feelings for Sebastian were slightly stronger. She was ready to confess to him, but only realized that he may find it Foolish. And that's exactly what he thought for he is not human; he is a demon but Raine was oblivious to this fact. She continued writing in her green diary till a gloved hand was placed over her shoulder, causing her to immediately throw the book at the window in worry, noticing exactly whose hand that belonged to. She slowly looked up.

Speak of the Devil.  
Sebastian Michaelis.

He had a sly smile, oh god that smile of his was enough to set Raine off but she held herself together. "M-M-Mister Sebastian? What brings you here? Is something wrong?" She asked, only to have Sebastian shake his head, his eyes glowing faintly. "There is nothing wrong..." he said softly, his voice naturally husky and alluring. This made Raine obviously shudder. Sebastian had his own plans up his sleeve, mainly to simply amuse himself with the girl.

He leaned in closer, taking the role that he was about to kiss her, which did set Raine off her heels and wanting to kiss him but was soon rejecting these feelings as her heart thudded rather hard against her chest. She didn't want to kiss him...not after what he had done many times before to her; making her nervous around him. Was this another act of his? She tried finding an excuse for it. "Oh wait! I think I hear Master Ciel calling out!" she blurted and hopped off the bed only to be grabbed by the wrist, restrained from moving as she just stood there with an arm held behind her. "The Young Master is out for the night Raine." He said huskily, bringing her back to him slowly. The brown haired female refused to look at the ravenous male, not liking how he was behaving now. She was once told that he liked to toy around with women.

But whether this was fact or fiction,the thought made herself feel like another toy to him. But this wasn't the case. Sebastian seemed to like the girl's soul despite it being full of pureness...except for one dark thing within it.

Her fear of demons. She had been tortured by a few as a child. And now it was happening again; Sebastian being the tormentor.

Sebastian merely smirked at this, finding it rather cute honestly of her to avoid his gaze. He snickered under his breath slightly. "I wouldn't hurt you Raine...you seem far too delicate for that..." he trailed off, narrowing his gaze at her as his crimson orbs glowed. Before Raine could even ask him what he meant she was shoved back into the wall, Sebastian's cold and hard lips pressed firmly against her own soft and warm ones. Going wide eyed, Raine tried pushing him off of her but it didn't seem to work; Sebastian was obviously far too strong. After a few hard pushes, Sebastian had pushed Raine to the bed. As her back hit the soft mattress of the bed, she looked up at him, pressing her hands to his chest in order to prevent him from doing anything.

"Wh-what are you doing, idiot?!" She yelped at him, her face clouded in a pink blush as her eyes were fully wide. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but chuckled softly as he smirked, pinning her hands above her head harshly as he straddled her waist, looking down at her devilishly. "Is it not that obvious Raine? I know of your fantasy...I've read your diary...I'm deeply amused with the words you write in...and because I'm mentioned in that useless book, why don't I make your fantasy a reality?" he asked huskily in her ear, slowly licking up her neck, causing Raine to naturally tilt her head as she bit her lip harshly. "Y-Y-You're misunderstanding me!" she squeaked, but her voice was cracky. Sebastian smirked. "Is that so?" He pulled off his left glove with his sharp teeth skillfully as his hand slid under her night gown and up to her bare chest, his fingers toying and happily meddling with her nipple, causing Raine's face to go wider.

"K-Knock i-it o-off S-S-Sebastian...!" Raine pleaded helplessly. Her left leg was raised over the butlers shoulder, making them closer in contact as he smiled innocently at her. "You always seem to have some excuse or another to avoid me Raine. But it's quite alright...I'm cruel as is." he whispered before softly kissing the girl, in response she didn't struggle as she watched him in a frozen state. He pulled away, lowering himself as he glided his tongue across her clothed area,causing Raine to gasp softly and a soft mew escaped her. Sebastian's hand left her chest.

It soon struck 12 midnight, and Sebastian hadn't pleased himself just yet...

Raine lied there on the bed, her gown ripped to shreds and all over the place. She was bare, her flawless skin reflecting in Sebastian's eyes who in return glowed with more excitement. Her back was pressed against his chest and she was curled up slightly. Sebastian only found this amusing as his now bare hands rubbed her exposed area sweetly, Raine's eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, giving in far too quickly as whimpers escaped her mouth. Sebastian chuckled softly. "You do not have to be so unhappy about this..." he whispered huskily. Raine shook her head. "I-I've had enough..." she whispered back as a response. Sebastian smirked, licking his lips as he leaned down to her head. "But you enjoy it...it's written on your face." he whispered, licking her neck again at a tortuously slow pace before he laced her neck with kisses and bites, making louder noises escape Raine's lips unwillingly...until something snapped in her.

"S-Sebastian...toy with me..." the brown haired girl pleaded in a whisper laced with desperation of want and lust. This in return, made the butler smirk. "Of course...mistress..." he said in a dangerously sexy voice, rubbing her heated area more aggressively as it soon began to drip; the way how he wished it to be. And he didn't have to put much effort in it. Soon enough, Sebastian sat up after a while, Raine slowly opening her eyes to look at him as she timidly sat up, only to have Sebastian's hand go behind her head and gently push it, making their lips meet again in a sweet kiss. Raine surprisingly kissed back as her eyes fluttered close, her arms wrapped around his neck after she had unbuttoned his shirt, sliding off every piece of clothing he had on him till he was just as bare as she was, the pale moonlight shining on Sebastian, making his ivory skin look rare. But the toned muscles he had on him...the lean body...Raine blushed at the feeling of his body pressed against hers.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss as he made Raine lie down, smiling for one at her as he positioned his rather excited member against her heated core, a shiver of pleasure running down Raine's body as she desired him to be in her. Looking up at him, she knew this wasnt going to be one of those 'it'll-be-okay' kinda moments...it was going to be more or less like 'I'll-make-sure-that-you-cannot-walk-the-following-day' kinda moment. Sebastian held her hips down firmly as he shoved hismelf in her, making Raine yelp loudly as she threw her head back. This reaction made the demon shudder as a smirk crept, he began to thrust into her without giving her time to adjust to his size. He was by then literally pounding endlessly and mercilessly in her, Raine at this point moaning loudly and screaming; music to his ears. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"S-Sebastian!" she yelped when he hit her sweet spot, making him smirk slightly. He kissed her to muffle the uncontrollable screams, grunting softly with each hard thrust he gave her. This was just 50% of his work...he knew that 100 would be not suitable for the innocent girl. Within a few more thrusts, Sebastian reached his climax and released deeply into the girl. Raine reached her climax already, having released long since. She was panting wildly whereas Sebastian merely panting softly. Smirking, he slowly removed himself from her as she collapsed onto the bed, him lying down after her as he pulled Raine close to her, pulling the sheets over the both of them. "You...are my favorite toy from now Raine..." he whispered darkly into her ear as the girl soon passed out, not bothering to listen to him really.

But do not forget what we cannot forgive...  
He is not one of us, not of our kind...  
He has lied to many...and it will be that way...


End file.
